Zodiac fighters
by MonteGlizz
Summary: Long ago there was a single dimension where zodiac sprits e dimension was ruled by the orignal zodiac dragon. There was peace until the evil yang side of the dragon zodiac split from the ying part to form a new dragon the yang dragon corrupted all of the other zodiac spirits yang to come out, and all the humans now have power from the fight and become the z master


Long ago there was a single dimension where zodiac sprits dimension was ruled by the orignal zodiac dragon. There was peace until the evil yang side of the dragon zodiac split from the ying part to form a new dragon, the yang dragon corrupted all of the other zodiac spirits yang side to come out, and built a army which purpose was to break out of the dimension to roam and cause havoc upon the other dimensions, of course the ying zodiacs would not stand for that so they defended against the evil yang army. The battle lasted for 1000 years until the ying zodiacs had enough and used a extremely powerful technique to end the war, they forced there power out and into the yang zodiacs, had the yang zodiacs reacted in time they could have absorb the energy and grew to infinite power. But the technique backfired and effected the ying and yang zodiacs, when the technique hit it turned them into pure energy and sent them to a distant dimension. Inside of that dimension was a planet called earth, planet earth was drenched in the power the residents gained the power to use elemental techniques, and use the power of the zodiac they are affiliated with. On other planets that were once lifeless, now flourish with life. And this is only the beginning.

Neyo : And that was my presentation Sir.( he is smiling and talking confident)

Teacher yugu : Very well neyo you passed this with flying colors now you can apply for combat training.( in a serious voice)

Neyo has a look in his eyes brighter than the sun, he has been waiting to go to combat training since he could walk, this is a very big step in his life , he felt like he was on the moon. He ran out of the classroom to go home so he could tell his cousin and best friend kaygu. He jumped over the rail to put his hand on the scanner when he reached his house. The scanner glowed green as it recognized him as a household member. He ran in his run and turned on his hologram and put his cousins number in. After 3 seconds his cousin was in his room ( sort of ).

Neyo: Hello kaygu !

Kaygu : Wassup cousin guess what I did today !

Neyo : Guess what I did today :

At the same time they yelled I passed my exam to start training !

Neyo : Meet me at 8:00 am at the park so we can walk together to the academy

Kaygu : Awesome see you there !

And with that they hung up, now its 9:00 pm neyo thought, what should I do now ? Then he relised what he should do ,if he's gonna be a skilled fighter he should have a skilled look.  
He opened up a screen on his wall and began looking through clothes online. He finally settled on a white v neck , black jeans , a belt with a w on it that was very popular due to the views, a black jacket with leather on the shoulders with a hoodie, and finally some tough black boots that were both durable and stylish. He was more than Happy with his new out fit then he wanted to see how he looks. He was a nice brown skin with hazel eyes and bright white teeth. He looked just like his cousin kaygu, when they went In Stores people thought they were twins. But neyo had short little twist in his hair, kaygu had very short dreads, happy about how he looks he confirmed he wanted to buy the clothes and he heard shortly after that the clothes teleport in his room. Neyo Wanted to sleep but he couldnt because of his excitement of the next day , but he slowly fell asleep through the night.

He woke up at 6:00 a.m thinking yesterday was a dream. Had he really passed his exam ? Had he been admitted into the academy? He looked at his floor where a package. Of clothes lay and that confirmed that it was all true

He felt awesome.

He ran into the shower and made sure he was spotless,the. He changed into his new clothes and felt amazing like he could do anything he wanted. He walked downstairs to meet his family

Neyo's mom : Hello neyo did you sleep good ?

Neyo: Yes mom

Neyo's dad : Son your teacher called you can't go to the academy its full

Neyo looked like he was about to die

Neyo's dad: Haha just messing with you son

Neyo felt soo much relief his father was know for these kind of jokes it was to be expected.

neyo : Well mom and dad I have to go its 7:45 and I told kaygu ill meet him at 8.

Neyo's mom : Okay bye hunny

neyo raced to the park to find his cousin waiting at there usual spot under the oak tree.

Neyo : Hey kaygu you ready ?

Kaygu : Of course when am I not ?

Neyo and kaygu started walking when they saw a group of girls walk by, the girls were beautiful all of them but there was one girl she was mixed had long black hair and had the face of a goddess he almost had a heart attack when she said hi to neyo she said her name was carene and that she liked neyos outfit he said that he thought she was the most beautiful girl he ever saw. She told him that she was on her way some where and would see him around and he said of course. He had felt like the man !

Him and kaygu started walking again and talking as well .

Neyo: Dude she totally likes me !

Kaygu : How does she like you I yall only talked one Time ? I think your in over your head

Neyo : No man I could feel I we had a connection , a moment that none else could feel.

Kaygu : What ever bruh but look we are here

The were at the academy and wished each other luck as they walked in, they were greeted. And lead to evaluation. Since they were family they could evaluate together the instructors name was Eric

Eric : Okay time to tell you something top secret you all know how we have zodiac energy right ? So now its time to unlock your potential

They were lead to a room with two chairs for them they sat down and felt needles in the arms the needles were extracting the seal put on every human at birth. It felt horrible they were in pain as every one was but these two were different Eric could feel it.

Eric : Its normal to feel the energy in you so just let it go.

but they felt more than energy they felt claws and fire inside of them trying to get out But after 20 minutes it all stopped . Wat the hell was that ?

Eric : Ok now you felt your energy and wow you two have quit alot for some 15 year olds but now to find out your affinity .they were lead in a room with a radar that would see the type of energy they had but it was weird instead of energy he saw dragons in each of them it was the first time he saw it so he thought it was a malfunction so he didn'

Eric : Alright boys for the both of your affinity. Is dragon so that means fire , lighting , and water techniques will come easy other types will require training

Neyo: Alright that's what im talking about !

Kaygu : Yesss dragons are cool !

And neyo looked kaygu in the eyes and said I will be better than you !

And kaygu skilled and said u wanna bet ? And with that they fist bumped and shouted we are readyyyy


End file.
